TRP: Bee and Raef (Partnership)
385. Setting: Outskirts of town. Raef kicked out his legs, crossing his ankles while leaning back on a bench. It was a broken down, crumbling bench, but it held him and his bottle of ale just fine. Beside him, on the ground, sat his pack. When the sun sets little more, he'd begin his trip back to the woods. Until then he would sip his ale, watch people meander about, and wait. IZZY Behind him, a pleasant, softly musical voice said, "Ah, there you are." MINK Raef glanced back, squeezing the bottle tighter for a moment. "Been looking long?" IZZY A small, seemingly human person with messy black hair and dark eyes looked back at him. They wore unremarkable dark clothes, and a tiger's eye pendant on a long chain around their neck. They circled around in front of him. "Not terribly long." Then they tilted their head curiously. "Did you know I was coming?" MINK Raef looked the...person...over when they came around. "No, but you sounded like you'd been lookin' for me," he answered, turning the bottle around in his fingertips, still eyeing the person. IZZY "Oh, yes. May I sit?" They gestured to the bench beside him. MINK "Go for it." He moved his arm to make room. Didn't bend his legs, though. He watched them still before looking back out into the city. "What's an aasimar doing all the way out here?" IZZY They looked pleased, sitting down a respectful distance away. "I'm on a mission of sorts. Looking for you, currently. My name is Bee, by the way." MINK "Raef." He snorted, a little amused. Bee probably knew that. "What kinda mission?" IZZY "I'm here to prevent the demon Pride from crossing into our world," they said pleasantly. MINK Raef stared. "...right..." He looked away to take a sip. "...why'd you need to find me?" IZZY "I thought we could work together. You have the same goal, don't you?" MINK Raef glanced to them. "Where do you get your information?" IZZY "I have an array of sources. Seers, scriers, the like. I don't wish you any harm," they added. "I'm just looking for allies." MINK A smile flickered; he wasn't worried about them harming him. "I've a few questions, first. Is that fine?" Raef turned to face them better. Anyone who wanted to stop Pride wasn't someone he wanted to say 'No" to. IZZY "Of course." They smiled. MINK "Cool." Raef smiled back. "First, what kind of seers and scriers?" IZZY "Clerics and paladins, largely. I myself am a paladin. A Lathanderite." MINK "...do you have a problem with all demons or just Pride?" If there was an issue with Anwyll then...he'd have to rethink helping Bee. IZZY "Just Pride." MINK "Why?" IZZY They considered, for a moment. "It's personal, to some degree. I would prefer to not talk about it, if that's all right with you." MINK Raef tapped a nail on the bottle, thinking. "You know more about me than I do about you," he started, slow, considering what he was saying. "I need an assurance that you aren't going to come after Anwyll when you're done with Pride. What makes Pride different to you?" IZZY "Is ... Anwyll," they said, slowly. "Is Anwyll hurting you?" MINK "No." Raef tapped the bottle again. "Did Pride hurt you?" IZZY "Someone I care about." MINK "Sam?" IZZY "Yes." MINK "Is he a friend...?" He left it hanging. It didn't really matter, probably. IZZY "Yes," they said again. "Once." MINK Not surprising. Everyone liked Sam. "How's he being hurt?" IZZY "It's a complicated issue," they said, somewhat apologetically. "The demon -- his patron -- is manipulating him. It -- ah, I'm sorry. He -- Pride." MINK Raef opened his mouth then closed it. "How'd you reach that conclusion?" He held up a finger before Bee could answer. "My family'd say the same about Anwyll." They just didn't know Anwyll, or his reasons. IZZY "I wouldn't claim to know about Anwyll, or your family, of course," they said, contrite, folding their hands. "But I've spent a very long time speaking with Pride and Sam. I've spent a very long time, too, working with people who have been emotionally abused, in my line of work as a missionary and healer. I know what it looks like." MINK Raef hummed low in thought, turning away again. He finished off the bottle. "What kinda help do you need?" IZZY "There's an artifact Sam needs. It's here in Skyport, in possession of the Church of Helm. If you can help me acquire it, I can see to it that it's destroyed. There may be other ways for the demon to cross over," they said regretfully, "but destroying this artifact would delay things. Sam means to gather allies of his own and take it from the Church." MINK "It's a set of shears." Raef set the empty bottle down. He smiled. "I was gonna take it from the Church when we got back to the city." IZZY "Yes." They sounded pleased. "Shears with obsidian handles. Unfortunately, I don't know exactly where they are, or who has them, in the Church. They're quite innocuous; the ... Helmites don't appear to know what they have. They may not even be heavily guarded." MINK "That'll make it easier." Raef chuckled. "I'll help you get 'em." It'd be nice to have someone on his side, someone helping him. The problem was going to be infiltrating the damn church. They'd get it. Soon. Had to be soon. IZZY They smiled at him, brightening. Their posture was already good, but straightened a little further. "Fantastic. You know, in the interest of transparency, I should tell you -- I've spoken to several of your friends. I tried Ms Basha, as she's contracted Sam and, I worry, may inadvertently help him get to the shears in her vendetta against the Church. I've also spoken with Mishka Bell, and someone named Goro accosted me. None of them were particularly helpful." MINK Raef sighed softly. "Yeah...they like Sam." He didn't dislike Sam. He just...they were on opposite sides. "Don't think they'll help us." Just him, Bee, and whoever else Bee could come up with. It was shitty, but...life wasn't always neat. IZZY "I like Sam, as well. My preference is to get him out of the abusive situation he's trapped in. I've had ... minimal luck in persuading your friends to see the situation for what it is, unfortunately," they said, tapping a thumb against their lips. MINK Raef rolled his shoulders, uncomfortable. "...I don't think I can help with that." They'd probably not listen and they'd told him to drop Anwyll before talking with him...he wasn't very good at convincing people anyway. IZZY "Ah, well. I wouldn't expect you to put yourself in an uncomfortable position, of course." MINK He grimaced and shrugged. "We'll have to do it without 'em." His stomach twinged. He didn't like it, but... IZZY "Oh, that shouldn't be an issue," they said calmly. "I only hope that they don't get in the way." MINK "...yeah..." He didn't know what he'd do if that happened. Shit. It wasn't something he wanted to think about. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "...maybe we do it when they're busy..." IZZY "Would you be willing to give me ..." They paused, deliberating on the word. "Information? On your friends. Only as I need it, of course, to keep them out of the way and safe." MINK Raef was quiet, looking out at nothing in particular. Thinking, debating. They wouldn't listen to him - they'd chosen Pride and Sam - but his stomach still tightened. It wasn't right but - but - he wasn't going to just let the shears go and he didn't want them hurt...if it kept them safe... "Only as you need it," he agreed. IZZY "Of course," they agreed. "Nothing, right now. Perhaps nothing, ever. It would be easiest if you handled that side of things as much as possible, and I'll handle Sam. Likewise, I'll share anything about him that's pertinent as it comes up." MINK Raef gave a thin smile. "Sounds like a deal." IZZY "Very well, then." They straightened from the bench, smiling. "Wonderful. I'm waiting for Sam to return to Skyport -- I'm not sure where he is, currently, but I know he'll be here. Once he arrives, I'll speak with him. I'm ... not optimistic, but hopeful that this can be resolved simply and peacefully. If not, I'll contact you." MINK Raef nodded and pushed himself up, grabbing his pack. "I'm gettin' the shears either way." IZZY Bee kept smiling. "That's good to hear." END Category:Text Roleplay